Always and Forever
by angelxhope
Summary: Five years after graduation, Mike and Tina are planning their future together. What more could they ask for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters!

Well, hello everyone. As you can see, this is my first story, EVER! So be nice please =]

But still read and review! I would love to hear your feedback! =D

* * *

"Mike!" the young girl squealed as she dodged the snowball her boyfriend threw at her.

Mike Chang laughed and chased his girlfriend as she circled the snowman they had built earlier. She was fast, but not fast enough for the football player. Mike reached out and encircled his arms around her waist, causing both of them to fall onto the snow.

Tina laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well that was fun!"

Mike looked at her lovingly and grinned, "Yes it was." He leaned down and kissed her.

Tina grinned into the kiss and laughed when they parted, "Mmmm, as romantic as this is, I think it's best if we head inside. Everyone's probably waiting for us, that and my backside is really cold!"

"Sure thing," he chuckled as he helped her out of the snow.

They headed towards Finn's and Kurt's family cabin. It's been five years since graduation and with members of the Glee club living in different parts of the country, it was hard to keep in touch. So whenever there was an opportunity for the whole club to meet, even for a weekend, they made the best of it.

As the couple entered the cabin hand-in-hand, their friends were all ready sitting around the fire drinking coffee and hot chocolate.

Finn had Rachel sitting in his lap, Rachel of course talking about her successful career on Broadway. Beside them were Artie and Brittany who were playing cards, although Brittany couldn't understand what "go fish meant". Puck and Santana were sitting at the dining table making out, and Sam and Quinn were on the couch just cuddling. This left Kurt, Mercedes, and Matt who were discussing the latest fashion trends.

Mike grinned lovingly down at Tina and kissed her forehead, "Go ahead and warm up. I'll get us some coffee."

Tina thanked him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She headed towards the group and sat on the love seat beside the fireplace so she was facing everyone else.

"Well, well, well, you two sure looked like you were having fun out there!" Kurt grinned cheekily.

Tina's cheeks began to color as she shot a glare at Kurt, "We were just having a snow ball fight!"

"Mmmhmm, sure. Cuz all snowball fights end with steamy make out sessions," Mercedes snickered.

The whole group laughed and Tina's face went red as a tomato. But their laughter died down when Mike came back with two mugs in his hands.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Tina smiled and thanked him for the coffee. They removed their coats and leaned back into the love seat as Mike wrapped his arm around Tina's shoulders.

"Isn't it great to have everyone together? And just in time for New Years eve tomorrow!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It is. But Kurt, where's Blaine? I thought you invited him?" Tina asked.

Kurt gave a little sigh, "I did but he flew out to New York with his family for the holidays. But it's okay, we've been texting each other these past couple days."

The whole group smiled. After everything that Kurt had been through, they were genuinely happy for him.

They started to discuss how their Christmas eve was since they flew in to Vancouver only two days ago. Sam and Quinn had spent Christmas in Orlando, Florida. Quinn had been accepted at a university there. At that time Sam and Quinn had a long distance relationship, but after two years in Lima, Sam transferred to the same university as Quinn so they could be together. Meanwhile Finn and Rachel lived in New York, Santana and Puck had moved out together and were now living in New Orleans. Artie had moved out to Washington and Brittany in Miami. This left Kurt, Mercedes, Matt, Tina and Mike living in Lima. Mike and Tina have talked about moving to New York to pursue their dreams in performing, but decided to wait until they were absolutely sure.

"You two should move to New York!" Rachel squealed at the couple, "It'll be nice to have some familiar faces."

Mike gave a small smile, "Well, Tina and I have been living together for three years. We want to wait until were absolutely sure. Plus, we need to manage our finances. But, we might."

Kurt gave a sigh, "You two are just too adorable for words. But I say we call it a night. We need to get up early and run some errands tomorrow."

Everyone got up and headed to their designated bedrooms when Kurt yelled from the top of the staircase, "And no one better be having late night sex! If I hear any moaning or groans, you're all out!"

The couples laughed as they entered their bedrooms. When Mike and Tina entered their room, Tina immediately went towards the bed and sighed, "Today was fun."

Mike laughed as he grabbed some clothes to change into, "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." Before he entered the bathroom he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Tina had a huge smile as Mike entered the bathroom. She quickly got up and changed into her pajamas. She settled between the sheets waiting for Mike.

Mike came out of the bathroom and laughed seeing Tina already in bed, "Wow, you're fast."

Tina grinned, "I was waiting for you. Come here and cuddle with me," she shifted the sheets to make room for Mike.

He climbed onto the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as he dipped his head down for a passionate kiss. Tina reciprocated and encircled her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Their kiss started to deepen and their hands started to roam each other's bodies. When they separated, Mike trailed kisses from her forehead and down to her neck. Tina moaned when Mike sucked at her pulse. She pulled him closer to her and leaned in for another kiss.

Just as things started to get interesting, a loud voice rang through the cabin, interrupting them, "I hear moaning!"

The couple separated and looked at each other. A minute later they broke down laughing, "Wow, Kurt has ears like hawk."

"We should get some sleep though. We have a busy morning ahead of us," Mike said as he adjusted the sheets.

Tina smiled as she weaved their legs together and laid her head on his chest. Mike looked down at her lovingly and pulled her closer to him, "Goodnight, Tee."

"Goodnight, Mike. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the characters!

_Well hello everyone! Here is the second chapter, and I am very excited about this chapter. Some exciting events arise as the gang are preparing for New Years eve!_

_So please read and review! =D_

* * *

Tina gave a small moan when the rays of the sun peeked through the window, waking her from her slumber. Trying to savor the last moments of sleep, she cuddled closer the pair of strong arms that were wrapped around her waist; bathing in the warmth that they provided.

"Sleep well babe?" Mike asked, stroking her hair.

"Of course! How about you?" Tina asked, burying her face into his neck.

"I slept great."

Mike chuckled as he felt Tina wrap herself even tighter around him. He heard her sigh and her breath soften, he could tell she was falling asleep again.

"C'mon, Tee. We have to get up."

Tina just groaned in response, "But it's too early. Can't we just lay here and snuggle all day?"

"As amazing as that offer is, I think it's best we get up. Kurt's already running around the house waking everyone up."

"Fine," Tina huffed, "But I need to take a shower first. Wanna join me?" she asked with a catlike smile on her face.

Giving her a grin he said, "Now that I can do."

* * *

After an amazing shower, the couple walked into the dining room and found everyone sitting at the table having breakfast.

Kurt turned to the couple and smirked, "I ruined your make-out session last night, didn't I?"

The duo blushed and ignored the snickers they received from their friends while trying to get their breakfast.

With everyone gathered at the table, the group started to chatter, talking about things that needed to get done for tonight.

"Well," Mercedes started, clapping her hands together, "We have a busy day. We'll need to decorate the whole house, plus we still need to cook!"

Matt's eyes glistened when the topic of food came up, "Mercedes, you have to make your famous cupcakes! They're to die for!"

Mercedes chuckled, "I would, but there's like no ingredients in this house! I swear, it's a miracle I was able to make breakfast."

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't have enough time to go grocery shopping," Kurt countered, "I was busy cleaning up the cabin so you guys would have a nice clean place to stay."

The group laughed. When they finished eating, the guys offered to clean up in the kitchen and let the girls head upstairs to start decorating. This gave the men an opportunity to talk without the girls overhearing their conversation.

"So you're really going through with it?" Sam glanced at Mike while he was washing the dishes.

Mike just grinned, "Yup."

Puck gave a loud laugh and patted Mike on the back, "Wow dude. Never thought this day would come. But hey, good luck. You're gonna need it."

Finn shook his head at Puck's remark and turned to look at the asian, "Are you ready? Do you have everything planned out?"

"I have a plan of how I'm going to do it. I just need the item that's essential for this plan!" Mike explained.

Kurt gave a loud gasp, "You mean you don't have it yet!"

"No! I never had time to get it! And I need to do it tonight! That's why I was thinking, on our way to get the groceries, I'll stop by a few stores, see if they have the right one."

Matt laughed, "Okay. Looks like we _**definitely**_ have a busy day ahead of us."

Mike just smiled. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. Yes, he will need to find the_ perfect_ item by tonight. Because tonight was going to be one of the most important nights of his life; tonight, he's going to ask Tina to marry him.

* * *

When the guys finished cleaning up the dining room and the kitchen, they made their way to the living room where they found the girls sitting around the fireplace organizing the decorations.

Artie wheeled his way towards them and picked up a can of silly string, "Are you guys done decorating upstairs already?"

"No," said Quinn, "We just cleaned up and got everything organized."

"'Kay. Well the guys and I will head out to get some food. Is it okay if you girls stay here and continue decorating?" Kurt asked.

"Of course!" Tina grinned, "Oh, and while you're out, could you buy more silly string? I think Artie just finished up our other cans."

Everyone turned to find Artie having a silly string fight with Mercedes and Santana. Mike laughed, shaking his head as he bent down to Tina's level, "Sure can do! Do you want anything else? Hot chocolate from Starbucks? Cookies? Or maybe-"

Tina cuts him off, pressing her lips on his, "God, I love you so much," she gave a soft chuckle, "Don't worry I'm fine. I don't need anything else."

Mike just nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat; his nerves about tonight were starting to fray.

Sam shook his head and yanked Mike to his feet, "Alright. We'll be heading off then. We'll see you girls in a few."

With the boys gone, the girls got to their feet and got down to work. With so much to do, the girls decided to split up so they could finish things up faster. Santana and Brittany headed upstairs to decorate the railings while Quinn and Rachel stayed in the living room. This left Mercedes and Tina in the kitchen, trying to see of they could find at least some ingredients that they could get started with.

Mercedes sighed, "Wow. We can't even get started on any of the food. There's nothing in Kurt's pantry!"

Tina chuckled as she shut the fridge door, "Well at least we checked. Gosh, we just had breakfast but I'm still hungry! Hmm, I'm really craving cookies now. Maybe I should have asked Mike to pick up some."

"Speaking of Mike," Mercedes grinned, "How are you two anyways? You two seem so happy."

Grabbing the last two cans of pop from the pantry, she turned to Mercedes who was getting the ice cubes from the freezer, "We're great. I'm great. God, I feel like such a girly girl now."

The two sat at the table and began their in depth conversation on Tina's love life; forgetting the work that had to get done.

"But seriously, how are you two? I mean you guys have been together for seven years, Tina! And you've been living together for three years now. So, are you guys moving forward?" Mercedes asked cheekily. She was truly happy for her best friend.

Tina's smile widened, "I'm so happy, Mercedes. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I love Mike so much," Tina paused, "I do want want to marry Mike someday. Maybe have a child or two."

Mercedes smiled at the girl, "To think, five years after graduation and you guys are still together. I'm so jealous!"

"Yah, it's so unreal," Tina breathed, "And don't worry! There is love out there for you Mercedes! And besides, don't you have a thing for Matt?"

"Tina!" Mercedes shushed her, "The others don't know about that!"

Tina chuckled and shook her head, "Mercedes, you should just ask him out!"

"No way! He'd just shoot me down. Bedsides, I'm sure he has girls drooling over him all the time."

"Oh I wouldn't say that! I think he likes you. Lately all I hear him talk about is you and your fabulous cooking!"

Mercedes gave Tina and a look and giggled, "Well, we'll see."

Just then Rachel stormed in and gave the two girls a glare, "What are you two doing! We don't have time to relax! There's still so much that needs to get done."

Grabbing Tina and Mercedes by the wrists, Rachel dragged them into the living room to finish decorating.

* * *

"Alright we're done with the groceries. So let's go! I need to get a ring!" Mike rushed as he ran towards the car with the rest of the guys following behind him.

"We wouldn't be in such a rush if you had just gotten the ring earlier!" Finn huffed.

"Well I couldn't. I haven't had enough time. And when I did, I was always with Tina. It's not like I could say, "Tee, before we go see a movie, we have to go to a jewelry store and buy you the ring that I'll propose to you with.""

Puck chuckled, placing the last of the groceries in the trunk, "Okay lover boy don't worry. We're ready to go."

After zipping through the highways, they finally ended up at the mall and they made their way straight to the jewelry store. Walking in, Mike immediately looked around, hoping to find the perfect ring.

"Dude, what kind of ring are you looking for exactly?" Artie asked, wheeling himself towards the glass. Although Tina was an ex-girlfriend of his, he was truly happy for both her and Mike. He knew he messed things up with her, but they've moved passed it. Mike and Tina were two of his closest friends, so he really wanted to help Mike out.

"I have no clue. I'm hoping that I'll know which one it is the moment I see it," Mike answered.

After looking around for half an hour, Mike still had no luck in finding the right ring.

"Mike, we've been here for a while now. Let's try another store, maybe they'll have the right one," Matt said, looking at his friend.

Mike gave a heavy sigh and nodded. They walked out of the store, and when they passed the store's window, something caught his eye. Mike stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the item.

Right in the middle of the window display was the ring that he was searching for. It was a diamond ring with sapphire accents. It was perfect; that was the ring. It resembled his Tina perfectly, it had her favorite color, the same color of streaks that she had in her hair back in high school.

"Hold up guys!" Mike called out, "I found the ring!"

The guys turned to find Mike running back into store. They followed him in and found him talking to one of the ladies who worked there.

"Excuse me miss. Could I see the diamond ring with sapphire accents that you have displayed in that window?"

The lady nodded and grabbed the ring. They lady returned, handing the ring to Mike. He held it in his hand and grinned.

"This is the ring," he breathed softly, "How much is it?"

"It's six thousand dollars."

"I'll take it," Mike answered excitedly, whipping out his wallet.

Sam leaned over Mike's shoulder to take a look at the ring and let out a whistle, "Wow, that's some ring. I can't believe you're spending six thousand dollars on a ring!"

"He's whipped man," Puck smirked, "Whipped."

* * *

When the guys returned to the cabin, they walked in and found the whole place all ready for the special occasion tonight. Heading towards the kitchen to put away the groceries, they found Tina taking out bowls, cups and other materials that they needed to start cooking.

Placing the bags on the table, Mike quickly slipped the velvet box into his pocket and walked over to Tina, "Hey babe. How are you?"

Tina groaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm hungry. And tired. But mostly hungry."

Mike kissed her lips, "Well it's a good thing I bought you some cookies. I know you said you didn't want any but-"

Her eyes sparkled when he mentioned the cookies and she laughed as she leaned in for another kiss, "God bless you, Mike Chang."

"Gosh, you two are so adorable. But it makes me want to puke." Kurt joked as he put some food into the pantry.

"Hey so why are you here by yourself? Where are the other girls?" Finn asked opening a bag of chips they bought earlier.

"Santana, Brittany, and Rachel are taking naps, Quinn's taking a shower and Mercedes is cleaning up in the basement."

"Well, it's been a long day. So I guess I'll head upstairs and take a shower too," Sam grinned, running up the stairs.

Kurt made a face, "Oh, now that's gross."

Finn, Puck, Artie, and Kurt also decided to head upstairs and take a nap, since they're going to be celebrating New Years eve, they would be needing all the rest they can get so that they could party all night.

"Well I guess I'll go see if Mercedes needs help finishing up downstairs," Matt said heading towards the door.

Tina had a huge grin plastered on her face, "Hey wait, Matt! Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you, by any chance, _like_ Mercedes?" Tina asked, putting air quotes on the word "like."

Matt blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Um yeah. I do."

Mike grinned, "Man. That's great! Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't think so. I mean, we're just friends."

Tina couldn't contain her excitement, "Matt! Just ask her out! I have a feeling that she'll say yes!"

"Well, I still don't know. I'll talk to you guys later," and with that Matt left the room.

Tina walked around the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients she needed to make cupcakes. Mike smiled watching her bake, and he could feel the warm sensation in his stomach; he was nervous but at the same time extremely excited for tonight.

Walking up behind her, Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Do you need any help?"

Tina turned herself in his arms and encircled her arms around his neck, "No. I was just getting things started for Mercedes so she wouldn't have a big load on her plate. I can't bake cupcakes like she can."

Mike made a face, "What do you mean? Of course you can. I love your cupcakes! And besides, no one can make pies like you can. Your pies are delicious."

"Oh really?" Tina grinned. She leaned in and allowed her lips to graze his neck and collarbone, "What's your favorite?"

Mike groaned when he felt her hands wander underneath his shirt, gently messaging his abs, "You," and he dipped down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Things quickly escalated, with Mike's shirt now on the kitchen floor and Tina being pinned against the fridge. And just as Mike was gently sliding Tina's shirt up, a cough interrupted them.

They stopped to find Mercedes at the door smiling, "I know you two are really into each other, but I would really appreciate it if you don't do it on the ingredients for the cupcakes."

Feeling embarrassed, Mike picked up his shirt and the couple left the kitchen and headed towards their bedroom. Mercedes shook her head and continued baking, "People and their hormones."

"I swear, we can never get any privacy!" Tina huffed as they entered their bedroom.

Mike chuckled, throwing his shirt into the hamper. He crossed the room and pulled Tina to his lap as he sat on the bed, "Aw it's okay Tee. We can try again tonight, when everyone else is asleep," he said giving her a wink.

Tina pouted, "Can't we just continue right now?"

"We could but I think it's best if we start getting ready," Mike explained. He hated being the responsible one. But hey, he was right. All he could think about was how we was going to propose to her.

"Aw alright," and with that Tina got to her feet and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

With only half an hour until midnight, the whole group gathered in the living room and turned on the tv so they could start the countdown on time. At this point everyone had a couple drinks, but no more than how much Puck and Santana had. Puck had plugged in his iPod to the entertainment system and blasting "_**Baby Got Back**_" while Santana was dancing around him.

The whole night Mike kept looking at his watch and the closer it got to midnight, the more nervous he got. He wasn't going to propose to her _right_ at midnight; that would be too cliche. Instead he was going to propose to her after, that way while everyone was busy celebrating, he could pull Tina aside so they could be alone.

Matt came up and patted Mike on the shoulder, "Dude! Are you excited? Only a few more minutes."

"I know, I know. And I'm a nervous wreck! I don't know what to say! Oh my god, what if she says no? I don't think I can handle that Matt!" Mike ranted, his breathing becoming more frantic.

"Mike, relax! You've got this, and don't worry, she'll definitely say yes."

"You're right. I can do this," Mike took a deep breath, "Oh and could you do me favor? I'm going to propose to Tina _after _midnight, which means I'll probably pull her aside so we can be alone. Can you make sure that no one notices that we're gone? Especially Puck. With the amount of beers he's had he might scream it out to the world."

Matt laughed and he nodded his head, "Sure thing."

"Thanks man." Mike took the velvet box from his pocket and opened it to look at the ring. _'This is it. It's now or never. You can do this Mike, you can do this.'_

"Hey you two! Are you guys rea-" Matt and Mike turned to find Mercedes standing behind them with her wide eyes glued to the ring.

Knowing what her reaction was going to be, the two boys yanked her into the kitchen before anyone else would notice.

"Oh my gosh, Mike!" Mercedes squealed, "Are you going to ask Tina to marry you?"

"Yes. But please keep it quiet. I don't want Tina to find out yet!"

Mercedes let out another deafening squeal as she jumped up and down, "Okay, okay! AH! I'm so excited. You guys are going to be so happy!"

"Alright, Mercedes. Now that you know, help me keep everyone else distracted. Mike's going to ask her after midnight and they'll need their privacy," Matt explained.

"Okay, I can do that!"

"Hey! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tina smiled cheekily as Mike approached her.

Mike smiled back and gathered her in his arms, "I was just in the kitchen talking to Matt."

He looked down at her and kissed her cheek, "Oh, and did I forget to mention how beautiful you look tonight?" She wore a white tank top underneath a light beige cardigan and black jeans. She also wore black high-heeled boots that had goldish- brown and grey accents and she had her hair in loose curls.

"Mike! I'm not even dressed up!"

"True, but you _always_ look stunning," Mike countered, making Tina's cheeks colour.

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself," Tina said while examining him. He wore a pair of his favorite sneakers, faded blue jeans and a light grey cardigan with a white v-neck shirt underneath. And to top it off he wore a red scarf. Tina had no idea why, but seeing Mike with scarves on really attracted her.

"Puck, turn off the music!" Everyone turned their attention to Kurt, who was currently adjusting the volume on the tv, "It's 60 seconds until midnight!"

Everyone gathered closer to the television and started to countdown, "60, 59, 58,57..." Artie and Brittany grabbed cans of silly string, Santana and Puck got more bottles of beer, and Sam and Quinn grabbed a handful of confetti.

"30, 29, 28, 27..." Rachel was gripping Finn's arm tightly, her voice getting louder as she counted down and Mercedes and Kurt were jumping up and down with their party hats on.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Mike's grip tightened around Tina and he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"5, 4, 3, 2..."

"One! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone cheered. Confetti and silly string were flying through the air, noise makers were being blown, and hoots and loud calls rang through the cabin. Everyone turned to each other, giving each other hugs, kisses on the cheeks and the guys giving each other fist bumps.

Tina giggled and turned to Mike, "Happy New Year, Mike."

"Happy New Year, Tee," and with that he bent down and kissed her.

Puck walked up to the couple and gave them both giant bear hugs, "Hey you two! Happy New Year! So Mike, did you ask he-"

Mike elbowed Puck on his side to shut up him and he sent Matt a look, telling him to come over and take Puck away. Matt quickly rushed to his side and dragged the wasted teenager towards the kitchen, "C'mon Puckerman, let's get you some coffee. You've had too much to drink for one night."

Tina arched a brow as the two walked away, "What was all that about?"

Mike just gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Who knows. It's Puck, he's just totally wasted."

In the kitchen, Matt had forced Puck to sit at the table while he got started on the coffee, "Geez Puck, you almost ruined it for Mike!"

"Yah, yah whatever," Puck gurgled, "So, when do you plan on telling 'Cedes you've got the hots for 'er?"

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

* * *

After several minutes of small talk and celebrations, Mike decided that it was time. He looked around the room and spotted Tina sitting with Mercedes, whom she's had a long conversation with for the past several minutes. He made his way towards them and sat down beside Tina, "Hey, what are you girls talking about?"

Tina looked at him with a grin, "Oh, just Mercedes' love life."

"Tina!" Mercedes hissed.

Mike chuckled and looked over at Mercedes, giving her a look. The girl quickly caught on and said, "Well if you'll excuse me. I'm off to find Kurt, have to talk to him about something."

When Mercedes was out of sight, he looked around at the rest of the group to make sure that they could slip out unnoticed. Seeing that everyone was pretty much preoccupied, he sighed and turned to Tina, "Tee, it's getting really hot in here. Do you want to step outside for a bit of fresh air?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

Mike let out a sigh of relief, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get our coats."

"There's no need for that. It's too hot, I don't wanna wear a coat. And besides, we won't be out for too long," Tina said, intertwining their fingers together.

"Alright." Hand-in-hand, the couple left the living room and made their way to the back of the cabin.

"Ah I see it's time," Kurt smirked, watching the asian couple make their way out of the room. Mercedes just smiled and they turned to each other, both with huge grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

Tina wrapped her free arm around Mike's; the same arm that held her small hand, as Mike slid the glass the door open and they stepped out into the balcony. Sliding the door shut, they made their way to the railings of the balcony and just stared at the beautiful sight of the mountains and snow that was gently falling from the heavens.

Tina gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled closer against Mike's arm, "It's absolutely beautiful up here."

Mike smiled gently, looking down at Tina. He watched as her lips formed a small smile, and her eyes danced with excitement, watching the snow fall. It was at that moment that Mike knew; he was confident in his decision. He was completely and helplessly in love with this women, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

Pulling her against him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "A brand new year," he began, "It's that time for some new year resolutions. What are your resolutions for this year, Tee?"

Tina grinned and looked up at him lovingly, "Hmm. Well, I want to travel more, learn new things, and to make better cupcakes."

Mike laughed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tina pouted at looked at him, "How about you? What's your new year resolution?"

"Well I only have one new year resolution, but its not just for this year, its for the rest of my life."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. Looking into her eyes he said, "You know I love you, right?"

Tina had a small frown on her face, concerned about where this conversation was going, "Of course. And I love you too."

"We've been together for seven years, Tee. Seven years. Everyday I wake up and I'm so thankful that we're together; I'm thankful that I have you. We've been through so much together and we've had such amazing times." Mike smiled down at her when he heard her breath hitch.

"We've had our disagreements, but somehow we always managed to power through them and it made us even closer. I've tried to picture my life without you, and I just couldn't. And I won't, because just the thought of not having you with me scares the hell out of me, Tee."

Tina could feel her breathing becoming uneven. Her gaze never left his, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She listens intently, hoping that her assumptions of what are about to happen next are true.

"What I'm saying, Tee, is that I have pictured our future so many times. That we would have as many children as possible, maybe even getting a dog. And we'd be living in this beautiful house with a big yard that our kids could play in. Then we'd grow old together, watch our kids become parents themselves and we'd become grandparents."

Tina couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't stop the grin that was now plastered on her face as she listened to Mike.

"I love you, Tina. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to sing and dance with you. Make beautiful memories with you. To grow old with you."

They have been standing outside in the cold for awhile now but that did not seem to faze them. With the cold completely forgotten, the two just stared at each other, basking in the moment.

"So..." Mike then slowly got down on one knee and grabbed the little black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and the diamond ring and sapphires glistened under the stars. Tina gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She was stunned at the sight of the ring, it was gorgeous.

Mike grinned at her reaction as he reached for her left hand, "Tina Cohen- Chang, will you marry me?"

Overwhelmed from the shock and happiness, she felt her tears sliding down her cheeks. She smiled softly at him, "Yes," she whispered breathlessly, "Absolutely. Yes."

Overjoyed, Mike slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at the sight. The ring was made for her. He stood and pulled her against him, holding onto her tightly as he lifted her and twirled her around.

Tina laughed when Mike put her down. She was so in love with this man. She leaned up and kissed him, never wanting this moment to end. Mike reached out to wipe her tears from her cheeks and then wrapped his arms around her. He then grinned into the kiss, feeling the ring on this cheek when Tina placed her hands on his face.

Parting for some much needed air, the couple grinned at each other and just stood there, memorizing each other's facial features.

It was Tina who broke the comfortable silence, "God, I am so in love with you Mike Chang."

Mike grinned goofily, grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on the ring that sat around her finger, "And I am so in love with you, Tina Cohen- Chang."

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the longest that I have ever written but it was worth it! _

_So please read and review! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Wow! Well thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! Seriously, your support and love is what's keeping me motivated. =D

Here is the next chapter, and it just keeps on getting fluffier! Love all you Mike/Tina [Tike] lovers! Enjoy! ;D

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee.

* * *

"It's been almost half an hour!" Kurt exclaimed, his patience wearing thin, "Where are those two asians!"

"Kurt, keep it down!" Mercedes hushed as she glared at Kurt, "Let them be. This is a very important moment for the both of them."

"Yes, but I want to know if she said yes! And I want every little detail! I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Need to know what?" The duo turned to find Quinn and Brittany standing behind them, confused looks plastered on their faces.

"I need to know how Mercedes makes her cupcakes," Kurt rushed, "They're just so appetizing!"

"Mmm, cupcakes," Brittany sighed, a daydreaming look on her face, "They're so colorful..."

Quinn just shook her head at the blonde and turned her attention to Kurt and Mercedes, "You two are hiding something."

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are! I can tell. So spill, what is it?"

"Really, Quinn it's nothing. So what do you guys plan on accomplishing in this new year?" Kurt asked sweetly, swinging his form back and forth. However, Quinn was not convinced. Determined, she sent a hardened glare at the two.

"Don't try to change the subject, Kurt! Come on, Mercedes. Tell me. Tell me!"

"I like Matt!" Mercedes shouted, clamping her hands over her mouth seconds after realizing what she had said. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to look at the young diva and watched as her face reddened. Did she really just confess her feelings about Matt to everyone? She had no idea how it happened; she just needed a way to distract Quinn from finding out about Mike and Tina.

"Yah, baby!" a wasted Puck hollered, raising a beer as if to propose a toast, "It's about time one of you confessed!"

Matt and Mercedes blushed, both turning to look at the ground. An awkward silence filled the room and everyone just watched the two; waiting to see who would make the first move.

Quinn fidgeted with her dress and gave Mercedes an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Mercedes," she whispered, "I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Mercedes opened her mouth, about to say something when Matt approached the two girls and walked pass Quinn. Matt stood directly in front of Mercedes just watching her; trying to make eye contact with her, which was a difficult task considering Mercedes had turned her attention back to the floor.

"Mercedes, would you like to go out and see a movie sometime? You know, just you and me?" Matt asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck as everyone cheered and the guys gave wild hoots. Mercedes looked up and nodded with a huge grin.

* * *

Out in the balcony, Mike and Tina had ended up sitting on one of the lounge chairs. Tina sat between Mike's legs, her arms on top of Mike's arms which encircled her waist, keeping her close against his chest. Humming in contentment, Tina leaned her head against Mike's broad shoulder and closed her eyes. Immediately an image of herself in a wedding dress popped into her head. She could just picture it all; her wedding, Mike at the alter looking handsome, their future home, and Mike coming home from work and playing with their children.

Just thinking about it made her smile. She would soon become Mrs. Tina Chang. _Tina Chang;_ it sounded so perfect. The small smile on her face had not gone unnoticed by Mike. He held her closer and placed a loving kiss on her cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

Tina turned to look at him and placed their foreheads together, "I was just thinking about you. Us. Our future."

Grinning, Mike leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe it; they were getting married. Just the thought of having Tina in his arms for the rest of his life made his heart race. Separating from the kiss, Mike wrapped his hand around Tina's smaller one and lifted it to his lips, placing a warm kiss, "You want to head in? I'm actually starting to feel the cold. Plus, if we don't announce our engagement, Kurt and Mercedes are going to kill me."

Tina laughed, "Mercedes and Kurt knew you were going to propose?"

"Well actually Mercedes, Kurt, and the rest of the guys. I actually bought the ring earlier today when we went to buy the groceries," Mike confessed.

Tina smiled and looked down at the ring. It was absolutely stunning! The diamond sparkled and the sapphires on either side winked back at her, "Even so. You have a great eye, Mike Chang. Although this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Don't think about it! What's more important to me is _you._ And the fact that you said yes. Now that, my love, is priceless."

The grin on Tina's face never altered as the two stood, intertwining their fingers and headed inside.

* * *

Mike and Tina walked into the living room to find everyone still celebrating and even louder than before. Everyone stopped and looked at the couple. The guys and Mercedes grinned, barely containing their excitement.

"So?" Artie asked excitedly, wheeling closer to the two.

"So what?" Santana questioned. She had a small frown on her face; she hated it when she was the last to know about anything.

The asian couple just grinned. Tina lifted her left hand in hopes that they would figure out what their big news was. The guys hollered while the girls screamed ecstatically at the sight of Tina's engagement ring. Everyone quickly gathered around the couple for a nice tight group hug.

When they broke, all the girls instantly gathered around Tina, trying to get a closer look at the ring. Although Tina appreciated all the attention, she did feel a little worn out with all the girls constantly yanking her arm to see the ring. Even Brittany was trying to take a better look, "This rock is HUGE," the blonde exclaimed, "You can use it as a mirror while you brush your teeth," and as a demonstration, Brittany opened her mouth and with a big smile, tried to see if she could see her teeth in the diamond.

Tina just laughed, "Well, I don't think it's that big, Brittany. But really, thank you everyone!"

Quinn hugged the girl tightly, "So that's why Kurt and Mercedes were acting all weird. Aw, congratulations, Tina!"

"Well, we didn't want anyone to interrupt their intimate moment," Kurt explained, giving the newly engaged couple congratulatory hugs.

Puck threw a fist in the air, "Yes. Way to go, Changster!"

Mike turned to Puck after giving all the guys fist bumps, "Thanks, Puckerman."

Santana then unleashed an uncharacteristic squeal, "Your engagement isn't the only thing we need to celebrate!"

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Oh yes! We have a new couple in our midst!" Rachel exclaimed. Her excitement heightened as she held Finn's arm in a death grip, "Matt and Mercedes! Matt and Mercedes!"

Tina looked over at her best friend and found her hand intertwined with Matt's. She let out a loud squeal and ran to the new couple, yanking them into a giant bear hug, "FINALLY! Aww, I'm so happy for you guys!"

Mercedes just grinned, "Thanks girl. And congratulations to you! You're engaged!"

Mike patted Matt on the back, "You finally asked her out dude. Good for you!"

Matt chuckled, "Thanks. And congrats, man! You finally asked her!"

"Thanks."

Kurt stood and clapped his hands together, "Well, there are so many things to celebrate tonight, but I think I'll hit the hay."

"I think that's a good idea. We should all turn in. Especially you two," Finn said, pointing at Santana and Puck, "You've had too much to drink. Next thing we know, you two have burned the cabin to the ground."

"Hey! We're not that drunk!" Santana slurred.

"Right," Artie said, shaking his head at the drunk duo, "We need to get some sleep anyways. We'll have to get up and clean the house in the morning."

Calling it a night all the couples headed towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Tina was sitting on the bed waiting for Mike to finish up in the shower. She just sat there, staring at her engagement ring. She was engaged! Thinking about it left her absolutely breathless. She really should get used to the concept but still. She never imagined that a former Goth girl like herself would ever get married. And yet here she was sitting on the bed waiting for her fiancé. Mike Chang was her _fiancé._

Mike emerged from the bathroom shirtless; having only pajama bottoms on and a towel that hung around his neck. He smiled at Tina, "You're still awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Tina smiled and shuffled to the side of the bed to make room for Mike, "I can't. Too excited."

Kissing her briefly on the lips, Mike made himself comfortable in the bed and yanked Tina closer to his form and turned off the lamp. Tina sighed and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She softly placed a hand on his chest and she could feel his heart beating. Grinning against his neck, she softly caressed his chest, "Your heart. It's beating rapidly."

"It's been like that for a long time," Mike whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm. So you said you pictured us having kids. How many would we have?" Tina asked, drawing soft patterns on his abs.

Mike shivered at the sensation of her fingers dancing across his abdomen, "Hmm. I was thinking two, maybe three. Or four even!"

Tina laughed softly and lifted her head to gently place it on the pillow so she could see Mike's face clearly, "Oh? And what would their names be?"

Looking deeply into her eyes he answered, "If our eldest was a boy, I was thinking we could name him Harry. Then if we had twins; a boy and a girl, their names would be Luke and Lily. Then finally we'd have a baby girl and name her after a gem like emerald, ruby, or maybe even sapphire."

With tears in her eyes, she watched him and felt every ounce of oxygen leave her body. Knowing that Mike had so much planned in the future, and that_ she_ was included in all of that took her breath away.

Reaching out she softly pushed his hair away from his eyes, "How long have you had these thoughts?"

Grabbing her hand, he placed a kiss on each finger and placed her palm on his cheek, "Since _forever_. When we first started dating, I knew that I wanted a future with you. It's been you, Tee this whole time. And it _always_ will be."

Unable to contain it, she leaned over and kissed him. It was a sweet, tender kiss that left them both shaking in the knees. _This is it_, Tina thought as they scooted closer towards each other. _This is the way it's supposed to be. I am marrying the man of my dreams._

_

* * *

_

_Well there you go, Tike lovers. I'm sorry. I know it's much shorter than the last chapter, but with exams and everything, I needed to get this chapter out since I might not be updating in awhile._

_And I hope you enjoyed the little Matt and Mercedes fluff in the beginning. I think Mercedes deserves some lovin'!_

_You know the drill! Read and Review! Please ;D_


End file.
